Slender Man
by Mutilated Pancake
Summary: The team is called to investigate a case that involves an old legend of the creature known as Slender Man. Will they find he exsists? Or is it all a hoax? Stay tuned. Rated T for safety. Disclaimer: I own nothing but Kira and Andrew.
1. Prolouge

**A/N: Hello readers and my other oh so awesome readers! Welcome to Slender Man! I've been following this legend for quite some time and an idea for a story came to me. Now to those of you who don't know Slender Man there are different forums and YouTube videos about him, also Wikipedia has info on him. But to those who do know him, well I don't have to say. **

**A/N 2: Kira and Andrew from 'Purple Toes', 'Too Much Sugar', and 'Chocolate Rain' are making their debut in their first ever multi chapter. Both characters belong to me and me only! Now Kira in the one shots mentioned is sister to Spencer Reid. Here she is as well. Andrew is related to no one here but in reality Andrew is my actual little brother who wanted to be more involved in my stories. Now at the end of the chapters I'll put fun facts about Andrew and Kira so you can get to know them better. **

**Without further ado let's get going.**

**Enjoy!**

**All mistakes my own.**

**Prolouge.**

There are things in our world we cannot explain. Humans believe that things we can't see don't exist. This is a lie. Sometimes the things we can't see are the things that are the most real. Don't understand? Think about it for a minute. Still don't? You will soon.

This tale may seem like totally bullshit. But it is completely true.

_'We know you're watching. You're next. Smile for the camera.'_

_Static_

Pictures with circles with Xs through them show up. Others say follow me. No over and over. Others with just pictures and maps.

I fear I'm losing my mind. He's everywhere. I need help and soon. I don't want to be the next victim.

Please help me!

_'Follow me BAU. If you dare.'_

That was all the was left on the tape. A mysterious 8-10 foot tall, no faced, suit wearing figure appeared and the tape goes black.

Still think this is a myth? You might want to look again.

Sweet dreams.

**Oh jeez...I hope that wasn't too bad. **

**Until next time! And now a fun fact about...Andrew! When he was little Andrew wanted to a pro soccer player, but when someone broke in his family manor he used his soccer skill to stop the thief and has been with the BAU since. (This is actually true. My bro Andrew wants to be a pro player. As for being rich, that is not true.)**


	2. The legend starts

**A/N: Hey everybody! Chapter 1! Whoo! Sorry I've been busy on my other site cause my readers there are impatient and they whine. Lol. None the less I love them! So guys let's get to it!**

**A/N 2: I forgot to mention this'll be alittle Reid and Kira centric. But this is a team fic. No slash. **

**Enjoy!**

**All mistakes my own.**

**The legend starts.**

The somewhat empty bullpen was filled with laughter. The 'siblings' of the BAU family were gathered after hours just enjoying each others company. This made Hotch smile. He was the 'father' of the family. Rossi the 'grandfather' also smiled.

"Shouldn't we send the childern home? I believe it's past their bedtimes." Rossi joked.

Hotch chuckled. "I believe so."

JJ walked in with a horrified look on her face.

"JJ? What's the matter kiddo?" Rossi asked.

"Sirs. We have a case." She softly and slowly.

They followed her to the conference room.

"Guys case meeting." Hotch said.

The others got up and went to the conference room and took their seats waiting for case files to passed out. They never were. JJ got up from hers and tried to straighten herself out.

"We have a case in Sacramento California. A group of friends and their buddies have been disappearing and others have come down with mass hysteria and self inflicted wounds. The local PD are blaming it on a urban legend known as _Slender Man._" She said. She turned to Spencer. "Spence. Can you tell us anything about this gruesome legend?"

"Sorry no. I have no knowledge of this _Slender Man._ But Kira knows. She's been following the legend for years now." Reid said.

Everyone turned their attention to her. Kira cleared her throat.

"JJ do you have pictures?" She asked.

JJ only nooded. Kira sighed. She knew JJ saw them and is now scared out off her wits.

"Don't pass out those files. Not yet anyway. I don't want anyone else seeing the photos. Nor the videos which I assume you've seen as well?" Kira asked her.

JJ nodded again. She was now shaking. Kira got up and hugged her. Breaking the hug Kira told them what she knew about the legend and the _Youtube_ videos that were made.

The team was shocked. Did such a thing really exsist? And why didn't Kira want them seeing any photos or videos? Were they that bad? Was this case a good idea?

"So what do we have to do?" Morgan asked.

"We have to see if this thing is real or if someone's playing a cruel joke." JJ said.

"Wheels up in thirty." Hotch said heading towards the door.

At home.

Kira and Spencer ran to the house quick. They had their ready bags already but Spencer had to feed Lily his kitten and Kira had to let out Kane her wolf. When they went away Spencer always fed Lily then let the neighbors take care of her. Kane however was let out to the back woods. The neighbors had no problem with Kane, neither did Kane. It was just better. After feeding the small black and white kitten and letting the big black wolf out the brother and sister headed for the airstrip.

Airstrip.

Once there the others looked at Kira.

"What?" She asked.

"You know more about this _Slender Man,_ than your letting on." Rossi said.

"Guys you'll know everything in due time. It's best to take this legend one step at a time. You guys aren't exactly ready for the rest of the story." She said with a tone telling everyone to drop it.

"Well we got a ways before we land. Get some sleep, we'll be there in the morning." Hotch said getting comfortable.

Kira took a couch and curled up. Reid did the same on the longer couch. Morgan and Andrew chilled where they were. Emily and JJ went to the front and curled up in the seats. Hotch and Rossi went to the back to their usual spots.

The family was sleeping peacefully. A chill filled the cabin and tall slender figure appeared without them knowing and it quickly vanished in the night.

**Oh snap! Doesn't sound like a hoax to me...**

**Until next time! Fun fact: Kira! When she was little she always loved wolves! Hence her nickname 'Little Wolf' from her mother and 'Baby Wolf' form Morgan. She got Kane a few days after Spencer got Lily. Spencer and Kane are friends but Spencer's a cat person and Kane prefers his master.**


	3. Chill

**A/N: Hello my lovelies! Special thank you foe those who reviewd and added! Whoo! So nothing further to report let's get going!**

**Enjoy!**

**All mistakes my own.**

**Chills**

The team of profilers arrived in Sacremento still un sure of what to think about this case. Kira was the one out. She felt a icy chill run down her spine. She turned and found nothing. She searched the plane and found a piece of paper. She was about to open it when a hand brought her out of her thoughts. She jumped and turned quickly with her hand on her gun.

"Easy Baby Wolf. It's only me." Morgan soothed.

Kira slumped her shoulders and sighed.

"You nearly gave me a heart attack." She said walking out.

"Sorry. Just seeing if you were ok. Spencer got worried when didn't come out." He said.

She nodded. Morgan looked at her.

"What's up kid?" He asked.

"Nothing. I'll tell you when we get to the station. I don't want to repeat myself." She said.

He nodded this time and pulled her in a half hug and led her outside to the SUV.

Station

"I'm glad you're here agents. This whole _Slender Man_ thing has gotten out of hand. There has been 3 more victims last night. Two of them are awake but dazed and confused and the other is still unconsious." The chief said.

"_Slender Man_ will make you black out. Normally it's only a day, but in some reports others blacked out for a week." Kira said.

All eyes were on her.

"I've been following the legend of this creature for years." She explained.

"Well that's convient. We'll need your insight. Can you tell us anything about these symbols?" He asked lying out pictures on the table.

Kira looked at them and felt her blood run cold. She pulled out the piece of paper she found and it matched one of the symbols on the table. It was the symbol with the circle and the X through it.

The team exchanged worried glances as Kiras eyes narrowed to mere slits.

"Sis-" Reid started to say.

"These symbols belong to him." She growled. "The _Slender Man_ has many names, and different prey therefore the different symbols. They often indicate he's near or he knows where you are and most times he hangs around there. Make no mistake, _Slender Man_ will stalk you until his job is complete and escape is impossible."

With that she left the room to cool her head. Her family was in danger and she didn't know what to do. She knew she couldn't make them leave. Hell they wouldn't leave her with something like this. A hand brought her out of her thoughts. Though she stayed in her position, knees drawn up to her chest, arms tightly around, head buried.

"You ok kiddo?" Rossi asked.

"If I said yes I'd probably be lying." She said.

"What's up?" He asked taking a seat next to her.

She lifted her head and looked at Rossi with the same narrowed eyes as before.

"Rossi. This thing. It won't just stalk and kill you. It will totally destroy you. And I meant what I said in there. Escape is impossible. But what's really wrong, is that I know about this thing while you know nothing and it's putting you guys in danger and I can't-" She couldn't finish her sentence and looked away.

Rossi understood how she felt, but know she needed to understand her family was not leaving. Especially her. He grabbed her chin and made her look at him and told her how he felt.

"You understand? I don't care if this thing is dangerous and what not. We're not going anywhere and we're not leaving you either." He said.

"I understand." She said.

Rossi nodded and pulled her in a hug. He got up and led her inside. Everyone turned to her and glanced at her worriedly. Spencer got up and went to her and gave her a small hug.

"Are you ok?" He asked.

"I'm fine now." She said, and she told them everything she told Rossi.

They to said the same things as Rossi did. Though Morgan and Hotch scolded her alittle. She smiled at her family.

"So now what?" Reid asked.

"We go to forest. That's his hunting ground. We'll find more clues and such." She said passing out cameras.

"What are these for?" Emily asked.

"To document everything and take pictures. Plus you can only really see him through a camera." Kira explained.

They headed to the woods where they broke off into groups. Kira and Andrew, Emily and JJ, Rossi and Hotch, and Morgan and Reid.

They spent hours searching and combing the woods the only things they found a tape, another symbol, and took a ton of pictures.

Back at the hotel that night

They went over everything. Kira watched and examined the pictures. She still felt that they weren't quite ready to see this creature.

"Did we catch anything?" Hotch asked.

"Yeah. He appears in several of the pictures and the videos a warning. He knows we're here." Kira said still not showing them anything.

"Are you gonna let us see?" Morgan asked.

"Not if you wanna sleep tonight." She said with her famous drop it tone.

"Are you ever gonna show us?" Andrew asked.

"In due time Andrew. In due time." She said. "Might want to get some sleep. We still have a lot to do tomorrow."

They broke up and went to their seperate rooms, except JJ and Emily. They were sharing a room. Kira hid all the evidence they found from her roommates and settled in bed.

Another chill ran through the room and old _Slendy_ made his appearence. He approached Kira and vanished.

**Oh snap! Run guys run!**

**Until next time! Fun fact Andrew: When Andrew was little he had a turtle named Purple. **


	4. They know

**A/N: So sorry for dissappearing! I was in Tennessee with my family! We had tons of fun! Whee! Thank you so much to those who added and are following! You guys make day better! Like today...sigh. Too much drama. Anywho team let's get going! We still have a case to solve!**

**Enjoy!**

**All mistakes my own.**

**They've seen him now.**

Kiras head felt fuzzy. She heard voices and beeping noises and someone who she guessed was her brother gripping her hand. She was confused. Was she in the hospital? And was her family so frantic? What the hell happened?

She opened her eyes and saw her families worried eyes. She winced when her head started pounding.

"You okay baby wolf?" Morgan asked.

"Y yeah...Why am I in the hospital?" She asked.

"Well sweet'ums we uh...we heard a noise coming from the tv and...and saw him...and we looked at you...and you were bleeding and we couldn't wake you! We panicked and brought you here." Garica said teary eyed, the tears now spilling over.

"I'm sorry I worried you Garcia. All of you." Kira said.

"It's alright. We're just glad nothing else happened." Hotch said. "With that said, you're off the case."

"What? Hotch you can't!" Kira exclaimed sitting up and falling back after getting dizzy.

"Oh? You're in no shape for this." He said. His worry evident in his voice.

"Hotch. I'm the only one who knows anything about this thing. You can't take me off." She said dizzily.

"She has a point Hotch. I don't like it anymore than you do but she's right." Reid said.

Hotch agreed to keep Kira on the case. But if she got worse he was dragging her butt back here. Kira agreed and was released.

Once back at the hotel.

Reid and girls were hovering over Kira. Making sure she took her medicine, keeping her stitches dry and bandaged, keeping her warm. Kira smiled at her mother hens.

She sighed. Hotch made her stay and rest at the hotel for the day. And she could work but not too much. Garcia made sure of that. She looked toward the window and saw something.

"What's that?" She asked.

"What's what?" Reid asked.

"That." Kira pointed to the window.

Reid went over and opened the window and the small dangling package. They opened it and inside was a tape. On it in big letters had help me. Reid popped in the VCR and hit play.

_'I don't know where I am. But it's cold.'_

_The camera moved showing some type of basement looking room._

_'I was in bed last night and woke up here. I think Slender Man may have gotten me.'_

_The audio faded out and the video distorted for brief second and he appeared and vanished._

_'AHHHHHHHHHH'_

_Blood spatter appeared._

_'Can you catch me BAU?'_

The tape stopped. The girls were in tears and Reid well he was shaking. Kiras eyes were narrowed to mere slits again and she was mad. _Slender Man_ was putting her family in danger and scaring them.

That night everyone piled in the girls room. Morgan and the guys saw the tape and didn't take a profiler to see how scared they were.

Suddenly the camera on the table went nuts and the lights went out. He appeared and left. The lights came on and Reid was knocked out and Kira was holding her in pain.

Morgan settled Reid on his spot on the floor and kept a close eye on his brother. The girls were trying to comfort Kira. They understood now why Kira didn't want to expose them to this.

That night no one slept.

**Oh damn.**

**Until next time! Fun Fact Kira: When her and Spencer were in their high school days Kira killed a bully with her bare hands to protect Spencer. The court ruled it self defense.**


	5. Harrison Bradford

**A/N: Hello my doves! Random Moment: DORITOS! Lol. Ok my beauties when we last left our BAU heros and heroines shit just got real! And from here on it's about to get worse! AHHHHHHHHH! *bolts down the hallway* Lol. Lets get going shall we?**

**Enjoy!**

**All mistakes my own.**

**Harrison Bradford**

Morgan paced the room. He was waiting for his baby brother to wake up, and Garcia was tending to his baby sister. Her headache finally subsided but she still felt sick and wouldn't let Hotch take her back to the hospital.

"Here sweetheart." Garcia cooed while re placing the cold cloth on her head.

"Thank you." Kira said tiredly. "How's Spence Morgan?"

"Still not up yet. Are you sure he'll be okay?" He asked worry in his voice.

"Yeah. Just give it time. He'll come to." She told him.

Morgan sighed and sat next to his little brother and brushed some hair out of his face.

Back at the station.

Hotch was at loss. He didn't know what to do next.

'If Kira was here she'd tell us. But she needs to rest now. I hope Reid's ok.' Hotch thought.

A hand on his shoulder brought him out of his thoughts.

"They'll be ok. Reid and Kira are tougher than they look." Rossi said.

Hotch merely nodded. "Is Andrew and the others back?"

"Just got back boss." Andrew said walking in with Emily and JJ.

"Find anything?" Rossi asked.

"Yeah. This symbol, key, and tape." Emily said.

The symbol was a circle with a X through it. The looked like a skeleton key or key to a chest. The tape was labled _'Find Me'_.

They played the tape. At first it was distorted but it became clear slowly.

_The camera zoomed in on a chest and was set down on the floor as the owner went to open it._

_He opened and pulled out a manilla folder and a doll that looked like Slender Man. _

_The person opened the folder and found medical files. He flipped through them and began explaining the files. How they belonged to his friend Harrison. Most things on the papers were blacked out. But the rest you can see that this Harrison person suffered from depression and hallucinations. He was also medicated for ADHD and some form of Autism._

_The tape started to destort again and he appeared. The guy bolted and as Slender Man followed. _

_'I don't know where Harrison is. Or if this helps. But I need to find him. I need to put an end to this. If anyone finds Harrison please contact me. This needs to stop.'_

The tape ended. But the boy on the tape was right. If they found this Harrison, maybe all of this would end. But they wouldn't know where to begin. The files they saw didn't provide them with a last name. But they figured Garcia could use the medical info to find this guy.

So they asked Garcia to track this person and see it they couldn't get an ID.

"Ok bossman. We are looking for a Harrison Bradford. And you wouldn't believe his track record for the mental hospitals." Garcia relayed.

"Do we have an addressof any sort?" Andrew asked.

"Negative. He's been in and out of mental facilites he doesn't have an apartment or a house. And his parents are dead and he has no other living relatives." She said.

"Damn. Now what?" Emily asked.

"We keep looking. Garcia-" Hotch began.

"Already on it bossman." She said.

"Good. Reid and Kira ok?" He asked.

"Kira is and Reid's still out." She said sadly.

"Let us know when he wakes up." JJ said.

"Will do. PG out." Garcia said.

Back at the hotel.

Kira and Garcia were hard at work while Morgan was still waiting for Reid to wake up. Suddenly Reids face screwed up in pain and yelled out. He bolted up right and collaped into Morgans arms breathing heavily.

"Reid man. Are you ok?" He asked worriedly.

Reid nodded. "N nightmare...about him...m my body hurts." He panted.

Morgans grip tighten. "It's ok Pretty Boy. You're gonna be ok."

"Kira is she ok?" He asked.

"M'fine." She said.

"Are you both sure?" Garcia asked her worry skyrocketting.

"Yes." The brother and sister said together.

Garcia and Kira got back to work as Morgan took Reid back to their room to shower and change.

"How can something like this exsist?" Garcia whispered.

"When I find that out I'll let you know." Kira said not looking up from laptop.

The team piled in their room later that night. Their laptops, cameras, and phones started going crazy. A person in a mask appeared placed a camera on the table and bolted out. Kira and Morgan chased him but lost him outside. They went back to the room where the rest of the BAU family was checking out the camera.

On the camera it showed places in the area like the park and the lake, _Slender Man_ appeared walking on his tentacle like appandages. The circle with the X appeared then 'Help Me'. The last thing that appeared was a cementary and a body hanging lifelessly.

Blood like vains appeared on the walls and so did he. This time everyone blacked out.

**Shit just got real!**

**Until next time! Fun Fact: Andrew: When he was little his parents had no time for him so to get their attention he would shoplift and cause trouble. Now that he works for the BAU he couldn't careless.**


	6. Back to the woods

**A/N: IZ BAAAAAAAAAACK! So sorry people, I get very busy during the day time that and I've been drawing blanks. Apologies. Anywho when we last saw our BAU heros and heroines shit got even more real, and now their desperately trying to find Harrison Bradford who may be the key to ending this already bad nightmare.**

**Enjoy!**

**All mistakes brought to you by the potatoes in the pantry.**

**Back to the woods.**

When the team woke up they looked over themselves and each for injuries. Finding nothing they got ready for the day and headed to the station.

"Garcia anything on Harrison?" asked Hotch.

"Nothing yet. I'm still trying to contact all the mental institutions. No ones willing to give information." She said.

"Keep on it. Someone will break sooner or later." He said. "Kira."

"Sir." Kira said not looking up from the screen she was watching.

"What do we next?" He asked.

Kira sighed. They only they could do was try to find someone who new Harrison or the person who's been recording the sightings.

"Nothing much. Except try to find Harrison or atleast someone who knew him, or our camera man. Though we'd have more luck trying to Harrison than the camera man. We also need to scope out the woods agains. See if we can't find anything we missed or anything hidden." She said.

"Excuse me." A voice behind her said.

Kira turned to find a thin, tall man standing behind her.

"Can we help you?" Rossi asked.

The boy stood frozen. His gaze on the screen in front of Kira that held the recent tape. Kira shut off the tape and guided the man to a chair and had him sit.

"I'm sorry. It's just seeing that. I never believed he exsisted until Harrison caught him on tape and showed me. I'm terrified. Do you know what you're getting into?" The man said.

"I know a ton about the _Slender Man._ I know what we're up against." Kira said.

"Who are you and how do you know Harrison?" asked Andrew.

"I'm Lance. Lance Donavon. Harrison's my boyfriend." He said.

"Start talking. When did all this start?" Morgan asked.

"It started when he was little. He always had that 'being watched' feeling. The he witnessed his own parents murders and that feeling got worse. When he got older he started getting those pictures that you have. About a few months ago he started seeing him. I never believed him. I thought he was just a nightmare or a figment of his imagination. The he showed this video and I couldn't believe it. He disappeared the next day. I haven't heard or seen him since." Lance said.

The others looked shocked while Kira was just jotting down what he said.

"I assume you know the camera man?" She asked.

"Camera ma- oh! You mean Tyson! Tyson Baker. He's still here. He's been looking for Harrison." He said.

"Hmm. Do you know where we can find now? Or any way to contact him?" Emily asked.

"Of course. Let me buzz him right quick." Lance said taking out his smartphone and dialing the number.

_"Hello?" _

"Tyson. It's Lance."

_"Lance! You're ok! Thank goodness. Any luck finding REAL help?"_

"Yeah the FBIs BAU is here. They can help."

_"You sure? I don't think they can help."_

"Their willing. And one of the girls here knows a lot about _Slender Man._ I really think they can help Ty."

_"Really. If their willing the send back to the woods. I'm heading their now."_

"Gotcha. Be safe. We've already lost Harrison. We can't lose you either."

_"Alright. Please be safe. Harrison will die if you get hurt. Bye."_

"I know. Bye." Lance hung up. "He's expecting you at the woods."

"I'll go." Kira said. "The rest of you should keeping working."

"I'm coming with you Baby Wolf." Morgan said.

"Me too." Reid said.

The three left for the woods. The others got back to work.

When they arrived Tyson was waiting for them like he said on the phone.

"FBI?" He asked.

"Yes. I'm SSA Kira Reid, these are SSAs Dr. Spencer Reid, and Derek Morgan." Kira introduced.

"Doctor? How old are you?" Tyson asked.

"I'm 26 and a genius. And yes Kira and I are brother and sister." Reid said.

Tyson looked impressed and with his questions answered he decided to get on with it.

"I'm Tyson Baker. Harrison's best friend. When this started we decided to make documentations. Now that Harrisons gone...Anywho. Let's get going. Their's a cabin in the woods I've been trying to find. I think Harriosn or at least another clue or answer may be there." Tyson said.

The three nodded and followed Tyson.

"Should we spilt up? You know cover more ground." Morgan asked.

"No. With him wandering around going off on you're own is a bad idea." Kira said.

About an hour later they found the cabin and they realized they were deep in the woods. Real deep.

"Harrison." Tyson whispered as bolted for the cabin.

"Tyson!" The three exclaimed running after him.

The ran inside and found Tyson staring blankly ahead. Following his gaze the saw in blood the circle with the X through it and _Slender Man_ with tentacle like appendages instead of his arms.

The all took a step back. The camera went nuts and he appeared. He got close to them and they dropped to the floor unconsious.

**Oh snap!**

**Until next time: Fun fact-Kira. When she was little she started killing bad people After killing the bully to protect Spencer. Much like Dexter. But she doesn't dump the bodies in water. She has her own way of disposing them. And it's a secret. And she still kills to this day and no one knows. Not even Diana and Spencer.**


	7. Slender Man

**A/N: IZZZZZZZZZZZZ BACK! Many apologies ladies and gents. But Iz sad to say this is the final chapter. I know I know. But I played this out further and it seemed to drag on and I don't want that to happen. So chapter final the epilouge! So let's get to it shall we?**

**Special thanks to those who reviewed and added! You guys made my day!**

**Enjoy.**

**All mistakes brought to you by speel chek.**

**Slender Man.**

"Wake up. Come on you guys get up!" A voice called to them.

Kira and the others slowly came to. Tyson looked up and saw Harrison!

"Harrison! It's you!" He exclaimed.

"Yeah it's me." He said.

"Have you been here this whole time?"He asked.

"No. I've everywhere in the city. Trying to evade him. But nothing works he still finds me." He said.

"_Slender Man_ has the ability to teleport." Kira said.

Harrison tilted his head to side and looked at Kira curiously.

"I know a lot about him." She told him.

Harrison nodded his head.

"Now that we found you let's go back to the station." Kira said.

They did just that. Once they got there a blur barreled into Harrison.

"HARRISON!" Lance shouted and hugged him tight. "I thought you were gone."

"Sorry I left you alone babe." Harrison apologized.

"Guys. I hate to break up the love fest. But _Slender Man_ is still after you and will be til he gets what he wants." Kira said.

"Like what Baby Wolf?" Morgan asked.

"Harrison. _Slender Man_ wants Harrison and he won't stop until he kills you." Kira said sadly.

"Then. I'll go to him. I give myself to him." Harrison said.

"NO! Please no Harrison!" Lance begged.

"Baby. This is my decision. I can't let you or Tyson get killed." He said. "Ty Man! Take care of my man here for me."

"Of course. S see you on the flip side I guess." Tyson said sadly hugging Harrison.

"Come Harrison. I'll take you back to the woods." Kira said taking Hotch's keys.

Harrison nodded and planted one last kiss on Lance's lips. Tyson took Lance in his arms and held him tight. Morgan volunteered to go with her. He sat in the while Kira drove and Harrison sat upfront. Once they got to the woods Harrison jumped out and thanked them for everything.

Kira sighed as she watched him disappear.

"Morgan?" She called

"Yeah Baby Wolf?" He asked.

"Can you drive back?" She asked.

"You okay?" He asked.

Kira just shook her head. Morgan sighed. He knew what was up now. He slid out from the back and took the wheel. The ride back was quiet.

When they got back Tyson was holding a still sobbing Lance. Reid came up and hugged his sister.

The jet ride home was somber. Reid, Morgan, Rossi, and Emily were playing poker. Hotch and JJ were talking. Kira sat by herself pondering. She looked up and smiled at her family this was one case she wouldn't forget.

As soon as they all were asleep the turned out and he appeared covered in blood. He left a picture behind. A picture of him and it said 'No Escape.'

**Oh my.**

**Thanks for reading! See ya again soon!**


	8. Epilouge

**A/N: Here's the Epilouge! My god it's over! That went by quick! Again special thanks to those who reviewed and added. Thank you for reading! I'll see you guys in other fics!**

**Enjoy!**

**All mistakes brought to you by Cuddle Uppets.**

**Epilouge.**

It's been a year since the _Slender Man_ scare. Everything has gone back to normal. Uh for the most part anyway.

Tyson and Lance had gotten married after the day Harrison was murdered by him. They're really happy together. Which is great.

By the way. Still think he's just a legend? Recall the beginning of the story when I said that the we can't see are the ones most real. And it's true.

Wha?! HE'S BACK!

*Static*

H *static* HELP!

_No Escape._


End file.
